Microbial pesticides utilize live microbial organisms as the active ingredient and are used to control a variety of crop pests. For example, downy mildew disease, which attacks the leaves of grapes, vine vegetables, hops and soybeans, is controlled by the use of Bacillus subtilis. Further examples include: white mold is controlled by the use of Coniothyrium minitans; charcoal rot in curcubits is controlled by the use of Bacillus amyloliquefacinens, and parasitic nematodes are controlled by the use of Paecilomyces lilacinus. 
However, despite the relative high number of patents for microbial pesticides, only a few of them are approved for agricultural use. One of the problems in creating useful microbial pesticide compositions is that they must be formulated to retard the growth of the microbe while maintaining its viability over long periods of storage and be readily diluted or added to various application types.
Previous and current liquid microbial pesticides are aqueous based suspension formulations, such as the commercially available Poncho®/VOTiVO® and DoubleNickle LC and those disclosed in US 2011/0033436A1, assigned to Bayer Intellectual Property GmbH, which is directed to aqueous formulations of various spore forming bacteria and fungi. However, aqueous based formulations are problematic due to the volatile nature of water and the need for harsh preservatives. Further, aqueous based formulations are not compatible with other non-aqueous agricultural products, which presents difficulty in applying the microbial pesticide.
Thus, there is a need in the art for non-aqueous compositions containing live microbial organisms. Preferably these compositions may be readily diluted and are capable of being mixed with a variety of other pesticides. Further these compositions should be capable of controlling pests.